


Every Orn Occurrences

by Sniper_Blue



Series: Five and One [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated for several orns, Megatron and Soundwave enter back into their normal routine, except for one time they do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Middle of the Night

A quiet purr escaped his frame as he felt his bondmate crawl into the berth and curl around his smaller chassis, thick arms wrapping around to pull him close. He had purposely kept himself from recharge just so that he could feel this, the warm and secure frame of his mate cradling him close, protecting him from anything that could happen. Even after all the vorns they had been together and after having proven himself to be just as good of a warrior, he still enjoyed that particular feeling, especially as very few mecha could produce it within his spark.

  
“Recharge well, Soundwave,” his mate stated, hoarse voice caressing his audials and sending a shiver dancing down his back strut. A large black hand smoothed over a white thigh and up to rest possessively on a navy hip before traveling up over his abdomen to come to rest on his chest, just over his spark, and pressed him further into the larger’s hold. “I look forward to catching up on what I have missed while I was away.”

  
His spark stuttered for a short moment at the implications of that statement, knowing that Megatron would follow through with that – thoroughly. He was definitely looking forward to that as he had been deprived for the last few orns while the warlord had been away, organizing his troops. A light nip to his finials, followed quickly by a soothing kiss, and the larger mech was settling down to recharge, leaving his bondmate to struggle with his charge for a long moment before cycling down to join him. At least the beginning of the next orn was promising, which he was looking forward to with excitement, even if it might embarrass his cassettes when he showed up late for his shift.


	2. Beginning of the Orn

He hummed lowly as he stopped behind his bondmate for a long moment, reaching out to run a hand over the more delicate mech’s shoulders before stepping past him and onto the bridge where he submitted the report he had been compiling over the long trip back to headquarters. It would be read by his mate and by his other officers, but he refused to stay up for much longer. The trip had been long and tiring, especially as they had travelled through the dark just so that they could reach the base much earlier than they otherwise would have. He had released his guards when they had stepped into the base so that they could more quickly get to their berths and into recharge.

  
On his way back out, he ran his hand over the navy and white mech’s hip and lower back, beckoning him. While it was unlikely that Soundwave would follow him as quickly as he would like, he was sure that he would soon have the mech in his arms. He would not be able to stay while he recharged, but would be there for a little bit of snuggling before he would have to leave. Thwarting the Crown Prince of Vos was a full-time affair and kept the communications mech’s attention on him a lot of the time that they shared on the bridge even though, as Second in Command, the Seeker really should have been less abrasive than he was so that he would be more of an asset. And his mind was wandering far too much and in need of a good, long recharge if he was thinking about that mech when he would soon have his sexy little comms mech in his arms and in his berth in just a short time.

  
Almost as soon as the door to his chambers shut behind him, it opened again to admit his mate. He turned to take in the delicate frame of the host before gathering him close and leaning down to rub his nasal ridge along navy finials. How he had missed being able to do that during his time away.

  
An amused brush of the smaller mech’s field preceded the light pressure on his frame, guiding him back to the berth where he was forced to let go of his mate so that he could position himself the way he wanted to be. Once he was situated, Soundwave curled himself rather close to his frame, though he made sure to keep enough distance between them that he would be able to wriggle out of his hold when the grey and black mech was finally in recharge. In the mean time, his engine rumbled lowly as slim, navy digits danced over his helm in soothing motions.  
“Energon will be waiting for you when you cycle up,” his bondmate stated, his face mask having retracted, which allowed his unmodulated voice to be heard. He was in recharge almost before the other had finished speaking.


	3. Just Before Recharge

            Having just finished a collaborative project with Shockwave, his processor was feeling stretched and, in some specific areas, achy. All he wanted to do was crawl into the berth and recharge for the entirety of his off-shift and he was contemplating skipping out on the shift he was scheduled for the next cycle. His mate would approve of the change as he was well aware of what such long sessions with the purple scientist did to him, but that would only open them both to even more criticism from Starscream. Neither of them really wanted to deal with the mech as he never really anything to add to their plans, only calling for the deactivation of more mecha than they cared to contemplate. The war had never been about _annihilation_ , but rather about _changing_ the way that mecha from their stations had been treated. There had been no way to politely decline the Crown Prince though when he had wanted to join them, despite knowing that his views did not align with theirs.

            The berth, for all that it was just a few steps away, seemed to be far too far away and not something that was achievable with the way that he was feeling. An amused chuckle wrapped around him pleasantly, just as large black and grey arms did so and a pointed chin came to rest on the shoulder not occupied by his cannon.

            The gravelly voice soothed his slightly tattered field as his mate asked, “How bad was it this time?”

            His groan changed from a flat tone to interlinked harmonies as his mask slid away and his helm rolled back to rest against Megatron’s shoulder. “Terrible. He always has to be cajoled into explaining what he is doing and takes as well to my suggestions as Starscream does.”

            Black fingers pushed under navy and white plating to reach the delicate hoses and wiring beneath where they slowly straightened the kinked places out, knowing that doing so always relaxed the communications mech more than almost anything else could. “Were you able to accomplish the build that you needed to?”

            “Barely. It has modifications that he said were necessary, but that I was unable to see why. However, trying to tell him that always sends him off in a fit and I did not want to stay any longer than necessary. His labs are not the most comfortable place to be at the best of times.”

            Another chuckle sounded against his audial before he found himself horizontal and in the warlord’s arms for a short moment before he was placed far into the berth and his cannon removed to be placed on the stand specially designed for it beside the berth. He was soon curled around, the warmth of the larger mech enveloping his frame and easing some of the strain and stress that had accumulated over the last few orns. “Recharge well, Soundwave. I will change the schedule so that you can recharge late.”


	4. Carrying Sensitive Information

                A ping on his HUD notified him of his mate’s return just before the bond between them was reopened to the degree they normally kept it at. It was just enough warning so that he would not react, which let him know that something required the attention of the warlord and not of the bondmate. That was just too bad as he had been hoping to persuade his mate into the berth when he arrived. He stood and moved out of their berth room and towards the command center, where he knew that the Communications Officer would be headed as soon as he made it through the base.

                They met up at the entrance to the secure room and stepped inside quickly before the smaller of the two made sure the door was securely locked against anyone else. The information about to be passed would have to extremely sensitive with those lengths, but he was not going to push him to reveal all until he was ready. He was more likely to get better information and a happier mate if he chose to bide his time. That was something he had learned long before and had taken to spark as it had left them both upset for a while afterwards.

                Before he spoke, or even opened his mask, Soundwave had pushed his way into his personal space and wrapped his arms around his neck, thin digits teasing just under the edge of his helm. His mask snapped back quickly and Megatron soon found his lips captured by the host, a kiss that he soon took control of. If he was as desperate as he appeared, he needed to be settled before he would report what he and the cassettes had found. The affection was settling for them both, but Megatron pulled back before they could get too carried away in hopes of having his mate tell him the information that had been found in case it was time sensitive.

                With his helm laying on grey chest plating, just over the spark that was bonded to his, the Communications Officer and spy began relating what had been found.


	5. Victorious Return

                As he stepped into their shared berth room, he was surprised to find his bondmate absent as he had been sure he would be greeted by him sprawled across the berth. A beckoning pull on his spark brought him back to the slightly open door to their wash racks where he saw glistening navy and white plating that he was desperate to touch. With his injuries, it would not do to enter though as the cleanser could cause more damage to the exposed circuitry.

                With a glance at his bondmate’s frame, Soundwave hurried to turn the cleanser off and dry his own frame so that he could care for the warlord’s. “What happened?”

                A rather feral grin crossed the weapon-former’s face as he allowed himself to be guided to sit on their berth and the slighter mech gathered the supplies he would need to fix his bondmate’s frame. “The new Prime was on the field these past orns. He finally came out to the frontlines and I was able to send him back to their medics with a lot of damage. Most of these,” he raised his arm to emphasize some of his injuries. “I got when that tactician of theirs led a force in to extract the mech.”

                A melodic chuckle followed his words as the spy took in that information and extrapolated what it would mean for their cause. It was almost all positive. “And did ‘that tactician’ give you any of these?”

                “Definitely _not_. Those idiot Twins were the ones to do so. I could tell that he was kind of annoyed with that since you know he doesn’t like mecha getting injured.”

                Another chuckle sounded before a wordless spark pulse signaled that he was concentrating entirely on what he was doing with nanite gel, a welder, and any number of small tools and replacement parts.


	6. Unknown Quantities

            Soundwave was panicked, his bond firmly shut against his mate as he paced the length of the small shuttle he was in, his cassettes secured in their docks and fairly brimming with excitement. It was not an unusual occurrence when he was going to be adding another to their number, but this one was not planned for and would be coming at a time in the war when he was a target and his bondmate was becoming more engrossed by the orn in the plans for the battles that were taking place. He was unsure how much spare time would be able to be spent on him and, with the way that the newspark was drawing on him, he knew that he was going to need help soon – much sooner than he ever had before.

            Megatron met the shuttle as it landed within the base, knowing that his mate was close and concerned that their bond had not yet been opened as it was unusual for the Communications Officer to do so. As soon as the navy and white mech stepped off the ramp, he scooped him up into his arms and strode through the base, heavy glare on his face so as to discourage everyone from impeding his progress. Everything would be settled, preferably sooner rather than later.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked gruffly, setting the delicate frame on the berth in front of him, his arms braced on either side of the highly desirable chassis of his bondmate. “Did something unforeseen happen? Did one of the younglings get injured? Deactivated? Were you infected with a virus?”

            Mask sliding away; he slowly brought his hand up to stroke sensitive facial plating with his slim fingers. “I am not sure that you want to know what it is,” he answered, opposite arm going back to brace himself to keep from falling backwards and jarring his frame. He sighed deeply, visor clicking up into his helm and optics fixing on an _extremely_ _interesting_ piece of his knee stabilizer.

            “Tell me, Soundwave. You _know_ that I will never leave you, both because it is impossible, but also because I love you. There is nothing that could convince me to set you aside.”

            “I,” he paused for a long moment, long enough for the warlord to begin thinking that he was not going to finish the sentence. “-am sparked again. From what I am feeling, I believe that this may be twins. That means that I will not be able to do much of anything to help you further with the Cause. And, while I know that you would never even consider breaking our bond, I am aware that I can be sequestered somewhere while I am Carrying and raising them.”

            His voice was quiet enough that Megatron had to strain to hear most of it, but at the word ‘sparked’, his optics lit with excitement and when twins were mentioned, a slag-eating grin crossed his face. He tipped his mate’s face up to his and captured those sweet lips with his own for a long moment before sweeping the host up in his arms and twirling him around. This was the best of news!


End file.
